Mortal Kombat 11:Kombat Pack 3
by DarthPotato1
Summary: My fan-made version of what a third Kombat Pack would look like in MK11 with trailers, characters (both from Mortal Kombat and guests), and skins. Rated M for gruesome Fatalities and Brutalities with some language. Originally posted on Wattpad and will be updated first there.
1. MK11:Kombat Pack 3 Trailer

Kabal is seen terrorizing a mall with some Black Dragon thugs and he spins around a security guard trying to stop them until his flesh comes off. A man is seen walking towards them with a holster and the camera pans up to his hand where he holds a taser. "Didn't expect to see you again." Kabal responds to the man trying to stop him and his thugs.

Skarlet enters a decrepit mansion in an attempt to escape detection by Outworld's new rulers. A swarm of bats flys out after she takes a couple steps in and she swings her hands to try to get them away from her. A pair of hands grab Skarlet from behind and a pair of teeth sink into her neck and start draining her of blood as she struggles.

A family of Shirai Ryu members runs from a figure with a scythe in the shadows who easily guts the father when he tries to fight back. Noob Saibot approaches the mother and child as they cower in fear before a black strand grabs him from behind. After Noob is slammed into a wall, he gets up and summons his shadow as another man steps out of the darkness with black sludge covering his body.

Shao Kahn and Frost are beating Scorpion and Sub-Zero in a tag-team match and it appears that they're ready to perform a Fatality. Before they can, spiked whips slash them several times from the front and make them stumble back. "Who dares?!" The villainous duo yells before Scorpion looks up in awe at the new ally's leg.

The club is a bloody mess with several headless bodies and torn-up ones around the place. Erron Black bursts through a doorway before firing two shots at someone chasing him through the club. The figure shrugs off the blows and continues his pursuit with the sound of heavy breathing and chains.

D'vorah appears to be leading a girl in white to where a treasure map shows but in actuality is an ambush. The ky'tinn below a hill are buzzing around and she smiles darkly as she prepares to lead the human to her death. D'vorah doesn't notice the giant cleaver being raised above her head until a maniacal laugh is heard.

"You picked the wrong side." Kurtis Stryker tazes a thug before Kabal rushes him with his hook swords. Stryker reacts quickly and blocks with his baton before pushing him back. Kurtis twirls his baton as Kabal motions for his men to stand back and the camera fades to black before the duel.

Skarlet's lifeless body is dropped by Nitara who wipes her mouth off before giving her latest meal a compliment. "I haven't tasted blood that delicious in a century." She hears the sound of approaching voices and pulls out her kama before turning back into a bat and flying upstairs. Shadows approach a corner where Nitara lies in wait with her blades ready.

"Why don't you fight a challenging opponent?" Venom snaps his mouth before his tongue points at Saibot. "We'll help you with that." Eddie Brock's symbiote chuckles as it lunges at Noob who barely keeps standing despite the impact. The remaining members of the family flee while Venom holds back the scythe with a web.

"Looks like you need some help, Grandmaster." Takeda Takahashi throws a kunai into Frost's eye which blows up her head. He then jumps up and drop kicks Shao as he charges, making him clutch his head in pain. Kahn and Frost recover from the injuries and attempt to attack again as Takeda's spiked whips swing towards them.

"Little pig." Erron reaches for a rifle before his throat is grabbed and he's lifted up, face-to-face with Chris Walker. The murderous soldier then grabs his torso with the other hand and rips it off before dropping it. Chris stares at the head for a moment before walking away with it as a trophy.

"You liar!" The nata splits D'vorah's head open and she falls into the pit below as Rena Ryugu is revealed. The cleaver girl pulls out a can of gasoline and drops it into the hole before dropping a lighter as well. Rena runs away from the explosion and the blood on her blade stains the desert ground.

In the dark area, Kurtis Stryker is the first to appear as he walks in and holsters his taser. A bat follows him in and lands before transforming into Nitara who holds her kamas. A familiar journalist steps in the middle and the Venom symbiote covers his body. An explosive kunai forces the group to move a bit before Takeda Takahashi comes in and takes the now open spot after retracting his whips. Chris Walker steps up to the left with a bald decapitated head before he yells in fury. Rena Ryugu finally leaps in to the right and chuckles darkly as she extends her nata.


	2. Kurtis Stryker

Bio:Kurtis Stryker was one of New York City's finest riot control officers who proved himself time and time again in the most difficult situations that happened before Outworld invaded. Stryker fought well but ultimately was slain by Sindel. Now due to Kronika's timeline disruption, a version that apparently retired to become a mall security guard comes back to Kombat once more.

Variations-

NY Officer:Kurtis Stryker has a light blue vest and black shirt in the first costume, the SWAT Leader cap, Nightstick baton, Hornet Zappers tasers, and the Stun Gun, Blinding Flash, and Police Portal special moves.

Riot Control:Kurtis Stryker has a dark blue vest and white shirt in the first costume, the Backward Casual cap, Truncheon baton, Mandatory Shockers tasers, and the Riot Grenade, Shockwave Shield, and Marksman Support special moves.

Costumes-

The first costume is basically his MK9 design with a bulletproof vest over the shirt and sleeves that cover his whole arm along with the gloves.

The second costume is exactly the same as the first with the exception that he's a Revenant with orange eyes instead of a human.

The third costume is basically his classic MK3 costume with his hair grown out more than his modern appearance and a two-color shirt.

The fourth costume is a standard American cop uniform that has his badge on the right side of his chest.

Gear-

Cap:SWAT Leader, No Cap, Backward Casual, Etc.

Baton:Nightstick, Truncheon, Pipe, Etc.

Tasers:Hornet Zappers, Mandatory Shockers, Beat Buddies, Etc.

Grabs-

Kurtis Stryker pulls the opponent behind him with his baton before jabbing them in the spine in the standard throw. In the forward throw, Stryker tosses a concussion grenade in the opponent's face to disorient them as he jabs his taser in their gut before pushing them forwards by firing it.

Special Moves-

Baton Trip:A standard move that has Kurtis Stryker use his baton to yank the opponent's leg, opening them up for another hit. Depending on what button is pressed, the combo continues with a punch to the face, kick to the chest, baton whack to the hand, or knocking the opponent over with the baton yank. The amplified version has Stryker whack the opponent's head with the baton after the two initial hits.

Baton Throw:A standard move that has Kurtis Stryker jump at the opponent to hit them in the throat with his baton and toss them forwards or behind him. The amplified version makes Stryker immune to projectile attacks during the move.

Grenade:A standard move that has Kurtis Stryker shout "Eat this!" before tossing a concussion grenade up close or far away that stuns the opponent if they are caught in the blast radius of its explosion after a second. There is no amplified version.

Gun Blast:A standard move that has Kurtis Stryker pull out his pistol and shoot the opponent. The amplified version makes Stryker pull out his machine gun instead and fire three bullets.

Stun Gun:A variation move that has Kurtis Stryker use his melee stun gun to stun the opponent for a moment. The amplified version has Stryker use his ranged stun gun instead for a considerable distance increase.

Blinding Flash:A variation move that has Kurtis Stryker use his flashlight to blind the opponent and make them miss projectile attacks. There is no amplified version.

Police Portal:A variation move that has Kurtis Stryker block an attack with his baton before opening up a portal and yanking the opponent into it to put them farther away. The amplified version has him slam the opponent in head-first.

Riot Grenade:A variation move that replaces Kurtis Stryker's concussion grenade with an explosive grenade for dealing damage up close or far away. The amplified version has Stryker throw two grenades.

Shockwave Shield:A variation move that has Kurtis Stryker plant a riot shield in the ground to block attacks and if used again near the shield, fires several taser wires outwards to zap the opponent. Unfortunately the shield must be recovered each time it is used twice.

Marksman Support:A variation move that has Kurtis Stryker pull out a radio and if an opponent uses a projectile attack, a sniper shot hits them in the head. The amplified version hits them a second time in the chest.

Fatal Blow-

Police Brutality:Kurtis Stryker swipes at the opponent's leg with his baton. If it connects, Kurtis whacks their hands and breaks the bones before shocking them with his melee taser. Stryker then shoots the opponent in the face with his pistol and steps backwards as he leaves three riot grenades to send them flying away.

Fatalities-

Special Weapons:Kurtis Stryker shoots his opponent with his ranged stun gun and shocks them until their skin is scorched and smoking, sending them to their knees. Kurtis reaches for his handcuffs but accidentally grabs a confiscated Black Dragon bomb that activates in his hand. Stryker hastily attaches it to his foe's chest and runs away before it blows up, the camera panning back to the opponent before their whole body is annihilated besides the head which flies towards him in slow motion.

Striked Down:Kurtis Stryker pulls out a concussion grenade and rolls it towards the opponent, making them hold their head after it explodes. Kurtis then whacks their leg with his baton , breaking the bone, and they drop to a knee. Stryker finally swings the baton across his opponent's face, detaching it from their head and revealing the brain as it gets squished in slow-motion.

Brutalities-

The Klassic:Kurtis Stryker swings his baton upwards at the opponent's head and decapitates them.

Fatal Felony:Kurtis Stryker does his forward throw but cooks a riot grenade after throwing the concussion grenade to blow the opponent's head up when he throws it.

Prosecutor's Verdict:Kurtis Stryker performs his Baton Throw move but crushes the opponent's throat with his baton and makes their eyes pop out.

Busted Corneas:Kurtis Stryker performs his Blinding Flash move at close range before ramming the flashlight into the opponent's head, sticking it inside their skull which causes the light to come from their eyes.

Shield of Justice:Kurtis Stryker performs his Shockwave Shield move at close range but while his opponent is being tased, he picks up the shield and slams it onto his opponent, crushing their upper body beneath it.

First Intro:Kurtis Stryker looks at the battery level of his ranged taser before holstering it and pulling out his baton as the dialogue starts.

First Victory:Kurtis Stryker pulls out a sheet of paper and writes on it as he says "Assaulting an officer gets you a nice prison cell." The camera moves to the opponent inside said cell handcuffed and sitting on a concrete bed behind bars before it flips around to Stryker putting the keys in his belt.

Ending:I didn't expect my retirement to last but I certainly wasn't expecting to fight some time manipulating deity. After I showed her police brutality, I decided to use the Hourglass to put an end to crime permanently. Now I can finally enjoy some peace and quiet in a perfect world, still don't know why that needed robots to monitor everyone...

Pre-Fight Dialogue

Vs. Scorpion-

Stryker:Tell me how you wound up being a 'good guy'?

Scorpion:I don't have the time for a history lesson.

Stryker:Fine, then I'll just bring you in for questioning.

Or

Scorpion:We do not need your help against Kronika.

Stryker:The last time you helped out, you killed an innocent man.

Scorpion:My flames of vengeance still make me a better ally.

Vs. Sub-Zero-

Stryker:Wasn't one time enough, Tri-Borg?

Sub-Zero:I am completely flesh and bone.

Stryker:You can't fool me, I know how robots operate.

Or

Sub-Zero:You should pick your next words carefully.

Stryker:What kind of idiot tells a cryomancer to freeze?!

Sub-Zero:The kind that I thought you were.

Vs. Noob Saibot-

Stryker:I know you're angry but justice will be served...

Noob:Do you really think I have come to only kill Scorpion?

Stryker:Ah great, so now you want to rip everyone's spines out?

Or

Noob:You should've embraced death like I did.

Stryker:The only thing the afterlife gave me was serving an asshole.

Noob:You didn't accept the resurrection you were given.

Vs. Jacqui Briggs-

Stryker:Any chance the police could get that gauntlet tech?

Jacqui:Do you guys think the military just gives you everything?!

Stryker:I was just asking.

Or

Jacqui:Going to complain about kids fighting battles again?

Stryker:Yes, I think it's morally despicable!

Jacqui:My dad had the same idea and sided with Kronika.

Vs. Baraka-

Stryker:You're coming with me!

Baraka:If you believed I was Mileena, I will devour you.

Stryker:It wouldn't hurt to put on a mask.

Or

Baraka:You attacked the queen!

Stryker:Aren't you Kitana's goon now?

Baraka:I will eat you legs first for that!

Vs. Raiden-

Stryker:I preferred your dark version.

Raiden:I see you are still a fool.

Stryker:You're the fool for giving up that power.

Or

Raiden:Why won't you go back to retirement?

Stryker:I'm the only one who can apparently do things right.

Raiden:Yes, do very horrible efforts right.

Vs. Kano-

Stryker:I'm going to execute your ass for taking my partner.

Kano:I didn't know you were into guys!

Stryker:You know what I meant!

Or

Kano:I can throw my knife faster than you can shoot.

Stryker:Have you been smoking your illegal imports?

Kano:I've certainly been doing more than mall patrol.

Vs. Jade-

Stryker:You're close to both Outworld rulers?

Jade:Neither wants to see you, Stryker.

Stryker:I don't want to see them in Earthrealm again.

Or

Jade:Stop demonizing Outworld.

Stryker:I'm sorry, it's not like your people invaded us.

Jade:You just can't move on from anything.

Vs. Kabal-

Stryker:This is going to hurt a lot.

Kabal:Yeah, it certainly will for you, "pal".

Stryker:For both of us but I'll do what I need to do.

Or

Kabal:You can join the Black Dragon too.

Stryker:I don't work with criminal scum.

Kabal:...You really shouldn't have come back then.

Vs. Kung Lao-

Stryker:Get on the ground!

Kung:And where do my hands go?

Stryker:Far away from your hat!

Or

Kung:Let's see who draws quicker.

Stryker:Now you're reminding me of the kids AND the cowboy.

Kung:I'm going to see how many donuts you've eaten!

Vs. Liu Kang-

Stryker:Would it kill you to use something modern?

Liu:You mean, crude and loud?

Stryker:Anything would be better than sticks.

Or

Liu:You're better off defending the public.

Stryker:Are you trying to get rid of me?

Liu:In fact, yes.

Vs. Kitana-

Stryker:At least you're a nice Khan.

Kitana:At least you're not the worst cop I've met.

Stryker:I would be insulted but I probably said the same thing.

Or

Kitana:Do your people respect you?

Stryker:Not in the slightest.

Kitana:Then why reject serving Outworld?

Vs. Skarlet-

Stryker:You're not hideous under that mask, are you?

Skarlet:I'm not one of Shang Tsung's abominations.

Stryker:Maybe not in this timeline.

Or

Skarlet:I shouldn't have to work for a heart attack.

Stryker:Ha! Donut and cofee joke, very funny.

Skarlet:It doesn't help that you rarely exercise...

Vs. Kotal Khan-

Stryker:Not letting history repeat itself.

Kotal:You're the worst assassin I've seen.

Stryker:I'll take you out head-on!

Or

Kotal:It is unwise to continue this plan.

Stryker:I'm not letting another Khan invade Earthrealm!

Kotal:Then I shall make you more broken than I was!

Vs. Erron Black-

Stryker:Who sent you to kill me?

Erron:The Chief only sent me to retrieve you.

Stryker:Always hated that asshole.

Or

Erron:I've killed far better lawmen than you.

Stryker:With what? Flintlocks?

Erron:Boy, how old do you think I am?!

Vs. D'vorah-

Stryker:You're not even loyal scum.

D'vorah:This one knows you aren't either.

Stryker:The force is run by idiots now.

Or

D'vorah:This one wouldn't have to bother tricking you.

Stryker:You wouldn't have any luck with that.

D'vorah:It's a very easy effort to kill you.

Vs. Geras-

Stryker:A perp who I can perpetually kill?

Geras:Please don't lessen my little faith in humans.

Stryker:This is a dream come true!

Or

Geras:This is a waste of time and effort.

Stryker:Just die already then!

Geras:You first.

Vs. The Kollector-

Stryker:Alright creep, we both know you have stolen items.

Kollector:I'd be more concerned about the body parts.

Stryker:Oh? A confession to murder now?

Or

Kollector:I couldn't sell anything you even touched!

Stryker:I don't know who's buying from Rejected Goro!

Kollector:Lots more people than you could even imagine.

Vs. Cetrion-

Stryker:Last I checked, guns are nature's worst enemy.

Cetrion:I don't think you know who I am.

Stryker:Yeah I do, the lamest Elder God.

Or

Cetrion:You're a bad example for your peers.

Stryker:Says the traitor!

Cetrion:I only do what is right for all.

Vs. Johnny Cage-

Stryker:Fitting that your iconic role is a clown.

Johnny:I'm sure whoever hired you was one.

Stryker:I really hate you, Cage.

Or

Johnny:Are we really about to fight over a movie?

Stryker:After I kick your ass, the director's next!

Johnny:Did you really have to punch out the camera man?!

Vs. Jax Briggs-

Stryker:Can't you talk Sonya out of her scheme?

Jax:Stryker, the kids chose to fight.

Stryker:She has to be breaking some law!

Or

Jax:Coming out of retirement was the worst move of my life.

Stryker:I'm not going to make a deal with an evil overlord.

Jax:You'll just get killed by one again.

Vs. Sonya Blade-

Stryker:You're absolutely despicable, Sonya!

Sonya:I have a complaint list a mile long from your department.

Stryker:You're not getting away with being a female Kony!

Or

Sonya:Why do I have to clean up New York's mess?

Stryker:I'm doing my job properly!

Sonya:You tazed someone for jaywalking!

Vs. Cassie Cage-

Stryker:Sonya stole my gear after I died?!

Cassie:Ugh, don't make me ditch my baton.

Stryker:You respect that nightstick, young lady!

Or

Cassie:You've posted far worse on social media.

Stryker:Name one thing.

Cassie:You tried making ham by tazing a pig.

Vs. Shao Kahn-

Stryker:Wait, aren't you dead?

Shao:You LIVE in another timeline?!

Stryker:Dumb question in retrospect.

Or

Shao:I won't just smack you with my hand...

Stryker:You'll crush me with your hammer?

Shao:Exactly!

Vs. Frost-

Stryker:This is exactly why you don't use kid soldiers!

Frost:I'm far more formidable than you ever will be.

Stryker:You're certainly psychotic AND delusional.

Or

Frost:I don't even want you for the Cyber Initiative.

Stryker:I don't want you on the police force.

Frost:I don't even want you alive!

Vs. Shang Tsung-

Stryker:I'm not becoming a slave to another asshole sorcerer.

Tsung:Don't worry, I don't even want your soul.

Stryker:You're definitely getting the death penalty.

Or

Tsung:It's easy to see why Quan Chi chose you as a servant.

Stryker:Whatever you say is going to be used against you.

Tsung:You're both complete disappointments.

Vs. Nightwolf-

Stryker:I've got to hand it to you for killing that monster.

Nightwolf:Perhaps you should leave Kronika to others then?

Stryker:No, I'll redeem myself.

Or

Nightwolf:Didn't you say Earthrealm defender was above your pay grade?

Stryker:I'm retired now so I'm doing this on my own time.

Nightwolf:That answer only causes more questions.

Vs. The Terminator-

Stryker:Don't think shotguns are allowed in public.

Terminator:Out of the way or you will be terminated.

Stryker:Now I have a crime to arrest you for.

Or

Terminator:We are both not from this timeline.

Stryker:Are you dead in this one as well?

Terminator:No, but I will cause mass Termination.

Vs. Sindel-

Stryker:I've been training for this rematch.

Sindel:You weren't even an inconvenience for me.

Stryker:You're going to see how times can change!

Or

Sindel:Is this some sort of nightmare from that burnt man?

Stryker:Wait, are you telling me Kabal has dream powers now?!

Sindel:No, you're just the same buffoon from before.

Vs. The Joker-

Stryker:I'm not like those lousy Gotham cops.

Joker:You're right, I'd say Harvey's got twice as many IQ points.

Stryker:After I finish you off, I'm going on vacation!

Or

Joker:I wonder if one bad day will make you interesting like Harvey.

Stryker:I've had more than enough bad days, clown.

Joker:There's always room for one more!

Vs. Spawn-

Stryker:Vigilantes weren't enough of a problem, were they?

Spawn:They definitely do more for the public than you.

Stryker:On the plus side, this helps with my anger management...

Or

Spawn:You a friend of Sam and Twitch?

Stryker:Who names their kid Twitch?!

Spawn:Glad to know I don't have any reasons to not send you to the ER.

Vs. Fujin-

Stryker:Great, more Elder Gods to deal with...

Fujin:I do not have any ill will towards Earthrealm.

Stryker:It's 1-2 for good and evil Elder Gods, pal.

Or

Fujin:Your appearance in this timeline is either a miracle or curse.

Stryker:I really don't like that look you're giving me.

Fujin:I personally don't think you've improved in skill.

Vs. Sheeva-

Stryker:If I can beat up your bipedal tiger buddy-

Sheeva:You're duller than Kintaro if you think you can beat me.

Stryker:Isn't the whole point of four arms more muscles?

Or

Sheeva:You wouldn't have lasted a minute with Goro.

Stryker:Lady, I'm not into him or you.

Sheeva:I'm shocked you had the intellect for a comeback.

Vs. Ash Williams-

Stryker:You don't have coffee or donuts, do you?

Ash:I don't carry the entire S-Mart catalog on me!

Stryker:Then why are you even here?!

Or

Ash:I'm pretty sure the cop who was unarmed did a better job.

Stryker:I personally think you're the worst employee I've ever seen.

Ash:At least I didn't leave my job and come back.

Vs. Stryker-

Stryker:

Vs. Nitara-

Stryker:I hate vampires.

Nitara:I assure you, I don't sparkle.

Stryker:You think that's my problem with bloodthirsty murderers?

Vs. Venom-

Stryker:I'm a lot meaner than a costumed teenager.

Venom:You're far more laughable at least, Blart.

Stryker:You aren't getting sent to super-max this time.

Vs. Takeda Takahashi-

Stryker:They're letting another teenager fight?!

Takeda:I can handle myself in Kombat better than you.

Stryker:I've been away far too long if this is the standard...

Vs. Chris Walker-

Stryker:You bring disgrace to the title of policeman.

Chris:I'm doing my work still, not just patrolling a mall.

Stryker:Murder is not a policeman's duty, freak!

Vs. Rena Ryugu-

Stryker:They should never have let you out of the hospital.

Rena:I learned from my mistake so let me fix it.

Stryker:No way am I letting a murderous pyromaniac go.


End file.
